Engine blocks and other components can include one or more passageways. Some of the passageways can communicate a coolant. Moving the coolant through such passageways carries thermal energy from the engine block to cool the engine block. Sensors can be mounted within some passageways. Wiring can be routed through some passageways.
Machining passageways in some areas of the engine block can be difficult, such as the areas between adjacent cylinders. In the past, machining processes, such as saw-cutting or cross-drilling, have been utilized to machine passageways into these and other areas. Machining passageways can increase production time, and the geometries of passageways created by machining are limited.